


kim doyoung and those inkigayo sandwiches

by saltyyetbland



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, I literally wrote this in an hour, M/M, Rated T for swearing, inkigayo sandwiches, not edited at all, ok this is actually just crack like highkey crack, this is lowkey crack, time period is probably around cherry bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyyetbland/pseuds/saltyyetbland
Summary: kim doyoung is possibly the unluckiest man on earth.why?because he may have accidentally given his number via inkigayo sandwich to his leader, lee taeyong.oh also, park jinyoung is the devil.





	kim doyoung and those inkigayo sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! we are starting this year off with crack!

Doyoung was beginning to hate his luck. He really didn’t mean for this to happen, but of course, with his amazing luck, he may have given Taeyong the sandwich that has his number in it.

 

Yep. Doyoung has once again, fucked up.

 

He actually didn’t even want to give anyone his number, he was forced to by his good friend and co-host, Park Jinyoung.

 

You see, Jinyoung has been on the receiving end of many of the famous Inkigayo sandwich numbers. And when I mean many, I mean. Many.

 

So many, that he was starting to get rather tired of it to the point where he came up with a master plan.

 

  1. He would get Doyoung to write his number (because Doyoung is a lonely guy and he really needs to get a social life)
  2. He would hand the sandwich to someone (showing that the other people should give up)
  3. Doyoung would talk to them and reveal that he isn’t Jinyoung and would either a) apologize to the person being trolled, b) block their number or c) actually talk to them.



 

When Doyoung first heard of this plan, he wanted to quit. This was absolutely stupid and he wasn’t going to give his precious number to a random Jinyoung admirer.

 

Sadly, before Jinyoung even told him his plan, he already wrote his number in a slit of paper cause he thought it was for a manager of a show that Doyoung wanted to guest on. Not some random idol.

 

Jinyoung, with a sandwich and Doyoung’s precious number in hand, bolted out of the room. Doyoung was quick to follow and Jisoo, who was just a witness, sighed to herself.

 

The chase continued, with Jinyoung sprinting straight to the cafeteria with Doyoung right on his tail. While running, Jinyoung quickly placed the slip of paper into the sandwich wrapper. He opened the cafeteria door and placed the sandwich down on a random sandwich pile.

 

Doyoung, who was right behind him, didn’t notice, still thinking that Jinyoung had his number. He practically tackled the older to the floor, yelling about consent and how he could get scammed or something like that. Luckily, most of the idols weren’t in the cafeteria, either in their waiting room or doing rehearsals.

 

The two were awkwardly wrestling until they heard a cough from behind. They both turned and there stood Taeyong, a confused expression on his face, eyes wide.

 

“I’ll just.. not ask,” he said, “Just here to say that we have rehearsals in 20 minutes.” He awkwardly waved at Jinyoung and turned to walk out the door, taking a sandwich with him.

 

That’s when Doyoung noticed the oddly placed piece of paper in the sandwich wrapper that Taeyong had in his hand. Quickly, he jumped up but he was too late as his leader already left the cafeteria. Jinyoung, the cause and witness of this entire spectacle, just laughed like the demon he is.

 

So this was how Kim Doyoung accidentally gave his leader, Lee Taeyong his number via Inkigayo sandwich.

 

Now here’s the thing, Doyoung may have a slight crush on his leader that legit no one knows of but himself. So he just gave his number to his crush who is also his member and leader and his friend. Great, good job Doyoung.

 

He sent Jinyoung the deadliest death glare he could muster at the moment and left the cafeteria in the search of Taeyong. Or maybe to just not bump into him. Doyoung really did not know anymore.

 

Doyoung stumbled to the 127 dressing room where luckily, Taeyong was nowhere to be seen. Inside, were Yuta and Jaehyun. Yuta was on his phone while Jaehyun was getting his makeup done.

 

Hearing his footsteps, Yuta looked up. “You look like you’ve wrestled with a dog,” said Yuta, chuckling slightly. “I guess you could say I did that,” said Doyoung, taking a seat on the empty couch across from Yuta.

 

“Do you by any chance know where Taeyong is?” he asked. Yuta shook his head. “He was just here though, he told us we need to be down in like 20 minutes and went to find the others. Why are you asking?”

 

“Just know that I may have fucked up big time and it may be related to him,” said Doyoung standing up. “Don’t tell me that you gave him your number via sandwich,” complained Yuta, giving Doyoung an accusing look. Doyoung’s eyes turned wide.

 

“How the-”

 

“You ain’t sneaky and you would be dumb enough to do that,” said Yuta, standing up. Jaehyun, who was done with his makeup, cracked up laughing.

 

“It was by accident though,” said Doyoung, still shocked from Yuta’s words. Yuta just shrugged and patted Doyoung on the back. “Go get your man,” he said, then walked out of the room. Jaehyun sent him a sympathetic look but followed Yuta.

 

Rehearsals weren’t bad, tiring but no one made any mistakes so it was decent. Doyoung was drinking his water, sitting in the waiting room once again when he felt a tap on his arm. Turning, he was greeted with Taeyong holding the dreaded piece of paper in his hand.

 

“So,” said Taeyong simply. Doyoung just stared at the photo before muttering “I can explain.” So he did. He explained how he didn’t even want his number in his sandwich, Jinyoung’s master plan etc. He explained so well, in fact, he may have accidentally mentioned his slight crush on the latter cause of the panic that his mind was in and he didn’t even notice himself. Taeyong heard but kept quiet till the younger was finished with his explanation.

 

“So I really didn’t mean for you to get that sandwich, I’m so sorry this is really awkward,” finished Doyoung, finally catching his breath.

 

Taeyong just burst into laughter and once again, Doyoung was extremely confused. After the laughter died down, Taeyong looked at Doyoung. “That must have been the best story I’ve heard in months,” he said, “Anyways about that slight crush on me..”

 

“Wait, what crush,” said Doyoung, eyes wide. “Doyoungie, you literally confessed you had a crush on me in your little rant,” revealed Taeyong.

 

“This made it really awkward cause I may have a slight crush on you but anyways-” Taeyong imitated, in the worst Doyoung impersonation possible. Doyoung could only stare. What the actual fuck did he do, what the fuck is happening, what’s going to happen, what i-

 

He felt a pair of lips on his cheek and Doyoung froze. Did Taeyong.. just... kiss his cheek?

 

“You’re cute when you’re panicking,“ said Taeyong, standing up and walking out the door. Doyoung, still frozen, watched as the older left.

 

The “go get your man,” from Yuta was ringing in his ears and he quickly stood up to do just that.

 

Let’s just say when the others went searching for Doyoung and found him cuddling and kissing Taeyong, they turned back and left the new couple to themselves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is definitely not good... but i may make a crack series out of this so....
> 
> to people who are reading my nct superpower au, don't worry i'm going to update that, i haven't abandoned that fic. i've just had a really hard time writing the next chapter but after that's posted i'll try and post more frequently cause i have the others planned out already.
> 
> anyways, happy 2019 everyone! stan wayv!


End file.
